Egg Mobile
|Używający = *Doktor Eggman *Doktor Eggman Nega *EggRobo *Mecha Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower |Użycie = Transport, walka, pilotowanie innych pojazdów}} , znany również jako Egg-O-Matic, Eggpod, lub inaczej – jednoosobowy, wielofunkcyjny pojazd Doktora Eggmana, pojawiający się w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Służy doktorowi jako jego główny środek transportu, narzędzie walki, a także kokpit sterowniczy, który może być podczepiony do praktycznie wszystkich innych machin doktora. Opis Egg Mobile to latający, półkolisty pojazd. Służy Doktorowi Eggmanowi w praktycznie każdej grze z jego udziałem. Naukowiec wykorzystuje go do transportu, a także jako kokpit sterowniczy innych pojazdów. Egg Mobile cechuje duża wytrzymałość, a także całkiem spora szybkość. Czasami pojazd wyposażany jest w dodatkowe narzędzia, które ułatwiają doktorowi wykonywanie różnych czynności, lub walkę. W początkowych grach, doktor zawsze poruszał się swoim Egg Mobilu, doczepiając do niego różnego rodzaju broń. Z biegiem czasu, pojazd coraz częściej zaczął być wykorzystywany do pilotowania większych machin. Wygląd Egg Mobilu ulegał zmianom na przestrzeni lat. Często były bardzo drastyczne, a czasami wprowadzano tylko niewielkie zmiany kosmetyczne. Od gry Sonic Unleashed, pojazd otrzymał jednolity wygląd, stosowany w każdej kolejnej grze trójwymiarowej. Historia Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Egg Mobile zadebiutował razem z doktorem Eggmanem w pierwszej grze serii. Jest koloru szarego, pod jego czarno-żółtymi paskami są widoczne skrzydła. Z tyłu widoczny jest rakietowy silnik, a z przodu okrągła lampka.Egg Mobile pojawia się pod koniec trzeciego aktu każdego poziomu. Do pojazdu przyczepione są rozmaite bronie, którymi Eggman stara się pokonać głównego bohatera. Po uderzeniu w pojazd wystarczająco dużo razy, zacznie on eksplodować, a jego dodatkowe uzbrojenie odpadać. Kiedy to się stanie Eggman szybko odleci poza zasięg ekranu. Egg Mobile jest widziany po raz ostatni zaraz po pokonaniu finałowego bossa. Uciekający Robotnik wskoczy do niego i będzie próbował opuścić swoją bazę. Gracz ma możliwość trafienia go i kiedy to zrobi Egg Mobile zacznie spadać w dół i wybuchać. Jeżeli gracz nie trafi Eggmana ten po prostu odleci. SegaSonic the Hedgehog W SegaSonic the Hedgehog Egg Mobile wygląda podobnie jak w poprzedniej grze. Doktor Robotnik próbował uciec w pojeździe z Eggman Island. Jednak Egg Mobile zepsuł się o doktor wpadł do oceanu. Sonic CD Egg Mobile otrzymał tutaj dosyć dużą zmianę wyglądu. Pojazd jest dłuższy i niższy. Posiada wcięcie pośrodku, szybę z przodu i kilka silników odrzutowych z tyłu. Doktor Eggman wykorzystuje go w zaledwie trzech walkach: w Collision Chaos, Tidal Tempest i Stardust Speedway. W tym ostatnim, doktor obudowuje swój Egg Mobile większym pancerzem, charakteryzując go na wcielenie z pierwszej odsłony serii, a także doczepia z tyłu duży silnik odrzutowy, a od spodu miotacz laserów. Pod koniec gry, Doktor Eggman wycofuje się na swoim uszkodzonym Egg Mobilu z Małej Planety, trzymając w dłoni Kamień Czasu. Sonic rzuca w pojazd kamieniem i doprowadza do jego eksplozji. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 thumb|213x213px|Egg Mobile w Sonic the Hedgehog 2Wygląd Egg Mobilu znacznie zmienił się w tej części. Wygląda on bardziej futurystycznie. Ma bardziej stalowy kolor, osłonę z tyłu, cztery silniki rakietowe i wybrzuszenie z przodu. Niezmiennymi elementami zostały żółto-czarne paski i lampka, która jednak tym razem jest zielona i wysuwa się ją z pojazdu. W tej grze wystrzeliwuje ona zielone lasery. Ta wersja pojazdu ma też śmigło wysuwane z osłaniającej górnej części pojazdu. Egg Mobile ma dokładnie takie samo zastosowanie jak w części pierwszej tyle, że czasami zamiast dołączać do Egg Mobilu broni, Eggman podczepia się większych pojazdów. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Egg Mobile posiada tutaj bardziej uproszczony wygląd. Zamiast skrzydeł po bokach, posiada teraz rury wydechowe z tyłu. Nie posiada również szyby z przodu, a siedzenie jest mniejsze. Doktor wykorzystuje go ponownie do transportu i pilotowania swoich machin. Dodatkowo, pojazd jest wyposażony w metalowych uchwyt, a także dwie metalowe macki, które mogą paraliżować wrogów elektrycznością. Po raz pierwszy i jak dotąd jedyny w serii, z pojazdu korzystają również Sonic i Tails. Bohaterowie wykorzystują pojazd w Launch Base Zone, aby dostać się na latającą w powietrzu platformę i zatrzymać startujące Death Egg. Z pojazdu korzystają także EggRobo i Mecha Sonic, którzy podobnie jak Eggman, posługują się nim do walki, pilotując inne machiny, lub doczepiając do nich nowe urządzenia. Egg Mobile należący do EggRobo zostaje potem zniszczony przez Mecha Sonica. Sonic Chaos Egg Mobile pojawia się w czołówce gry Sonic Chaos. Pojazd posiada bardziej kwadratowy kształt. Z przodu umieszczona jest szybka, a także wyrzutnia pocisków. Z tyłu wystają rury wydechowe, a od spodu umieszczony jest uchwyt. Doktor trzyma w nim Szmaragd Chaosu, uciekając przed Soniciem. Sam Egg Mobile pojawia się dopiero pod koniec gry. Doktor Eggman pilotuje w nim swojego robota: Laser Walkera. Przed otrzymaniem ostatniego ciosu, pojazd zmienia swój kształt, na dłuższy i lepiej opancerzony. Doktor próbuje zadać Sonicowi i Tailsowi ostateczny cios, szarżując w nich, co może doprowadzić do natychmiastowej śmierci gracza, niezależnie od liczby zebranych pierścieni. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 W Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I i Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, Egg Mobile otrzymał swój wygląd, zbliżony do tego z pierwszej odsłony serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Pojazd posiada dwa długie skrzydła, szybę z przodu, a także żółtą lampkę. Otacza go również żółto-czarny pasek z tyłu. Doktor wykorzystuje go do transportu, a także pilotowania innych robotów. W pierwszym epizodzie dodatkowo, do pojazdu doczepiana jest różnego rodzaju broń. Sonic the Fighters [[Plik:Sonic the Fighters gameplay 10.png|left|thumb|Egg Mobile w Sonic the Fighters]] W Sonic the Fighters Egg Mobile wygląda jak czerwony spodek kosmiczny w kolorach ubrania Doktora Robotnika. Od spodu posiada również antenę satelitarną, która wystrzeliwuje promień klonujący. Robotnik wykorzystuje pojazd do ucieczki ze zniszczonego Death Egg II. Sonic 3D Blast W Sonic 3D Blast Egg Mobile wygląda podobnie jak w poprzednich grach, z tym że posiada dwa silniki rakietowe. Pojazd pojawia się jako boss w trzecim akcie każdego poziomu, gdzie posiada dodatkowe gadżety służące do walki. Sonic R W Sonic R Egg Mobile posiada swój prosty wygląd z poprzednich gier. Jest pojazdem Eggmana. Posiada dobrą sterowność, przyspieszenie i może latać nad wodą, ale ma niską szybkość. Po wciśnięciu przycisku A, C lub Y Robotnik może wystrzelić ze swojego pojazdu pocisk samonaprowadzający. Koszt oddania strzału wynosi 10 pierścieni i należy poczekać przed oddaniem kolejnego. Sonic Blast W Sonic Blast Egg Mobile był wykorzystywany przez doktora do pilotowania różnych robotów. Był całkowicie zamknięty, posiadał dużą szybę i śmigło. Sonic Pocket Adventure W Sonic Pocket Adventure, Egg Mobile występuje w dwóch wcieleniach. Pierwsze pojawia się w trakcie walk z bossami poziomów: Neo South Island Zone, Secret Plant Zone, a także Cosmic Casino Zone. Wyglądem nawiązuje do Egg Mobila z Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Doktor wykorzystuje pojazd również do kradzieży Szmaragdu Chaosu z Aquatic Relix Zone. W Last Utopia Zone, Eggman wykorzystuje Egg Mobile z ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) do ucieczki przed jeżem Soniciem, a także pilotowania dwóch robotów, będących bossami poziomów: Last Utopia Zone i Chaotic Space Zone. Gracz może tutaj również wskoczyć w uciekający pojazd, ale tylko w przypadku nie posiadania siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Eggman nie może również uciec przed graczem w tym przypadku, ponieważ zatrzyma się i będzie czekać, aż gracz wskoczy w niego. Pod koniec walki z bossem Chaotic Space Zone, Super Sonic niszczy również Egg Mobile, doprowadzając do wybuchania i spadania pojazdu w dół. Sonic Adventure W Sonic Adventure, Egg Mobile otrzymał kolejną zmianę wyglądu. Pojazd przypomina w dużym stopniu swój pierwowzór z Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). Posiada duże siedzenie z tyłu, zakończone metalowych uchwytem, a także trzema silnikami odrzutowymi. Z przodu znajduje się szybka, a także niebieska lampka. Pojazd otacza także czarno-żółty pasek. Egg Mobile służy jako środek transportu Doktora Eggmana, a także jako kokpit sterowniczy dla: Egg Horneta, Egg Walkera i Egg Vipera. Oprócz tego, wyposażony jest w wiele przydatnych narzędzi. Jednym z nich jest mechaniczny, wysuwany szczypiec, który może łapać różne obiekty. Drugi równie istotny jest promień ściągający, którym doktor może przenosić znajdujące się na ziemi obiekty na pokład Egg Mobila. Trzeci to rozpylacz fioletowego pyłu usypiającego. Na pokładzie Egg Carriera znajduje się również kolekcja kilku podobnych Egg Mobili. Sonic Adventure 2 Egg Walker}} W Sonic Adventure 2, Doktor Eggman wyposaża swój Egg Mobile w nogi, pozwalające mu kroczyć po ziemi, a także kilka wyrzutni laserowych i rakietowych pocisków. Pojazd służy naukowcowi praktycznie przez całą grę, do transportu i walki. Zwykły Egg Mobile pojawia się tylko raz w grze. Doktor Eggman zamontowuje na nim mechaniczny uchwyt, za którego pomocą próbuje ukraść Główny Szmaragd. Wygląda podobnie jak ten z Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knucles. Seria Sonic Advance W grach Sonic Advance i Sonic Advance 2, Egg Mobile otrzymał nowy wygląd, podobny do tego z Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Posiada dwa silniki odrzutowe z tyłu i szybkę z lampką z przodu. Pojazd służy doktorowi do transportu i pilotowania innych machin. Dodatkowo, w Sonic Advance na poziomie X-Zone pojawia się Egg Mobile z ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991), wyposażony w kulę do burzenia, jako jeden z bossów. W grze Sonic Advance 3, Egg Mobile otrzymał bardziej ostrzejsze kształty. Ogólny zarys pojazdu przypomina ten z Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Egg Mobile posiada jednak bardziej kanciasty przód, większe silniki odrzutowe na bokach, a także wyraźnie większe wcięcia po bokach, i wyżej umiejscowiony fotel. Z przodu wciąż znajduje się szybka. Doktor wykorzystuje go do pilotowania swoich robotów, a także w walce z Ultimate Gemerlem, gdzie celem Super Sonica jest formować pocisk z Egg Mobilu, który może otworzyć oko, słaby punkt robota. Sonic Heroes W Sonic Heroes, Egg Mobile ponownie otrzymał uproszczony wygląd. Przypomina wcielenie tego pojazdu z Sonic Adventure 2, a tym samym z Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Jest mocno zaokrąglony, a także posiada dwa lusterka po bokach szybki, z przodu, a także lampkę. Od spodu generuje coś w rodzaju pola siłowego. Ponieważ Metal Sonic przebrał się za doktora w trakcie wydarzeń z gry, robot wykorzystuje go do pilotowania Egg Hawka, Egg Albatrossa i Egg Emperora. W Robot Carnival i Robot Storm, przebrany za naukowca robot krąży również wokół pola walki, pilotując Egg Mobile. Shadow the Hedgehog Egg Mobile odgrywa znacznie mniejszą rolę, niż w poprzednich grach. Wygląda tak samo jak w Sonic Heroes. Pojawia się w krótkim przerywniku, w którym Shadow ląduje wewnątrz bazy Eggmana i obserwuje, jak doktor w swoim pojeździe przelatuje na zewnątrz. Pojazd jest także wykorzystywany do pilotowania Egg Breakera i Egg Dealera. Sonic Battle W Sonic Battle, Egg Mobile jest niepokazany, ale Doktor Eggman najpewniej wykorzystuje pojazd do transportu, w trakcie wydarzeń z gry. W Historii Emerla, Eggman pilotuje bojowy Egg Mobile. Pojazd posiada podobny schemat kolorów co naukowiec. Od spodu jest czarny i posiada żółtą lampkę z przodu. Od góry jest opancerzony czerwonym metalem, a po bokach wystają mu wyrzutnie rakietowych pocisków. Wyżej pojawia się także szybka. Doktor Eggman pilotuje ten Egg Mobile w Death Egg, co czyni go jednocześnie bossem tej areny. Pojazd posiada właściwości podobne do Rouge. Może unosić się nad ziemią, a także być wybijany w górę przez ataki. Po pewnym czasie opada w dół, aby przystąpić do ataku. Najlepiej jest atakować go, wyprowadzając ciosy w powietrzu. Kiedy wyląduje, Egg Mobile zacznie strzelać w gracza serią rakietowych pocisków, zadających bardzo dużo obrażeń. Mogą przytłoczyć gracza i nie dać szansy do ataku. Doktor może również rzucać pojedynczą bombą, która zadaje obrażenia przy kontakcie. Kiedy zostanie pokonany, Egg Mobile zacznie wybuchać, zadając przy tym obrażenia każdemu kogo dotknie. Gracz nie może się wcielić w Doktora Eggmana podczas normalnej rozgrywki, a jedynie za pomocą kodów. Jest to jedna z najsilniejszych i najłatwiejszych w sterowaniu postaci. Gracz może bez końca bombardować wrogów rakietowymi pociskami i bombami, zachowując od nich odpowiednią odległość, lecąc wysoko w powietrzu. Seria Sonic Rush W grach Sonic Rush i Sonic Rush Adventure Egg Mobile jest pilotowany przez Doktora Eggmana i Doktora Eggmana Nega. Obaj naukowcy wykorzystują pojazdy do transportu i pilotowania robotów. Ich Egg Mobile różnią się tylko kolorami, podczas gdy kształtem przypominają ten z Sonic Adventure. W wersji Eggmana, pojazd jest w większości szary, posiadając czerwone i niebieskie akcenty. W wersji Eggmana Nega jest prawie cały czerwony, z żółtymi i zielonymi akcentami. Zawsze kiedy Doktor Eggman wycofuje się z walki, Blaze zadaje Egg Mobilowi potężny kopniak, który wyrzuca pojazd bardzo daleko, oraz sprawia, że doktor upuszcza jeden Szmaragd Sol. Natomiast Eggman Nega ucieka normalnie, w swoim uszkodzonym Egg Mobilu. W Sonic Rush Adventure, naukowcy wykorzystują swoje Egg Mobile do pilotowania Egg Wizarda, pojawiając się dopiero w epilogu. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) W tej grze Egg Mobile posiada zupełnie inny wygląd niż w którejkolwiek z poprzedniej gier. Jest tutaj bardzo duży i dysponuje dwoma mechanicznymi ramionami, które mogą być do niego przyczepiane lub odczepianie. Mogą służyć do walki albo porywania Elise. Eggman wykorzystał również pojazd jako kokpit do Egg Wyvern. Egg Mobile został zniszczony razem z Egg Wyvernem. Krzesło pojazdu zostało wystrzelone, dzięki czemu Eggman mógł bezpiecznie uciec. Sonic Rivals 2 W Sonic Rivals 2, Egg Mobile jest właściwie pilotowany tylko przez Eggmana Nega, który podszywa się pod Eggmana. Pojazd jest wykorzystywany przez naukowca do pilotowania jego robotów. Pojazd wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż w poprzednich grach i kształtem przypomina kapsułę. Od spodu wystają mu trzy zwisające w dół rury wydechowe. Główny kokpit otoczony jest szklaną powłoką. Sonic Unleashed W Sonic Unleashed Egg Mobile otrzymał jak dotąd decydującą zmianę wyglądu. Pojazd łączy swój wygląd z gier ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991), Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic 3 & Knuckles, oraz Sonic Adventure. Pojazd posiada szersze siedzenia, a także bardziej rozbudowaną konsolę z przodu, która odpowiada za sterowanie. Składa się z kilku okrągłych, pomarańczowych ekranów. Obok nich umiejscowione jest stanowisko dla Orbota. Z przodu mieszczą dwie lampki, jedna nad drugą. Od spodu pojazd jest czarny, natomiast od góry jest dodatkowo opancerzony szarym metalem. Z tyłu znajdują się silniki odrzutowe i rury wydechowe. Egg Mobile posiada funkcję, pozwalającą mu otoczyć górną część kokpitu szklaną powłoką. Opisany Egg Mobile pojawia się później w każdej kolejnej grze w tej samej formie co w Sonic Unleashed. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry, Egg Mobile służy doktorowi do transportu, a także sterowania jego dwoma machinami: Egg Beetlem i Egg Dragoonem, podczas gdy pozostałe (Egg Lancer i Egg Devil Ray) są sterowane automatycznie przez inne roboty. Pod koniec, Dark Gaia uderza w Egg Mobile swoją macką, posyłając go bardzo daleko. Pojazd ląduje później na powierzchni siódmego kontynentu, poważnie uszkodzony i niezdolny do lotu. Sonic Colors W Sonic Colors, Doktor Eggman korzysta kilkakrotnie ze swojego Egg Mobilu. Na początku gry, zasiada za sterami pojazdu i leci dokonać inspekcji porwanych Wispów w Tropical Resort. Później, wyposaża pojazd w dwa zbiorniki z energią Hyper-go-on, a także mały promień kontroli umysłu. Doktor wykorzystuje go do przejęcia władzy nad umysłem Tailsa i zmuszenia lisa do podjęcia walki z Soniciem. Pod koniec gry, Egg Mobile służy doktorowi jako kokpit sterowniczy dla robota Nega-Wisp Armor. Zostaje jednak odłączony od robota, przez Sonica, i wystrzelony daleko w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Uszkodzony pojazd, razem z Eggmanem, lądują po chwili na metalowym podłożu, aby następnie zostać wessanym przez rozrastające się pole siłowe. Niezdatny do lotu Egg Mobile jest później pchany przez Orbota i Cubota przez przestrzeń kosmiczną. Sonic Generations Po klęsce poniesionej przez Eggmana w Sonic Colors, doktor tułał się wraz ze swoimi robotami po kosmosie. Naukowiec natknął się potem na nadnaturalną istotę, Time Eatera, która pozwoliłaby mu zmienić bieg historii. Naukowiec połączył swój uszkodzony Egg Mobile z ciałem potwora, zostawiając Orbota i Cubota w kosmosie. Egg Mobile został następnie naprawiony i posłużył doktorowi przez praktycznie całą grę, do sterowania Time Eaterem. Klasyczny Doktor Robotnik również podłączył do ciała potwora swój pojazd, aby pomóc Nowoczesnemu Eggmanowi w sterowaniu Time Eaterem. Ostatecznie, potwór został zniszczony przez Super Soniców, Klasycznego i Nowoczesnego, a wraz z nim najprawdopodobniej i Egg Mobile. Sonic Lost World W Sonic Lost World, Egg Mobile pojawia się w początkowych scenach z gry. We wstępnej scenie, Doktor Eggman podczepia do swojego Egg Mobila kapsułę i ucieka z nią przed Tornadem. Pojazd wyposażony jest również w silny promień laserowy, zdolny do zestrzelenia skrzydła samolotu. W kolejnych scenach, Doktor Eggman wykorzystuje pojazd do krótkiej podróży do Windy Hill, a następnie do Desert Ruins. W trakcie tej drugiej, kontrolę nad jego robotami przejmują Deadly Six, którzy wytrącają doktora z jego Egg Mobilu i poważnie uszkadzają pojazd. Sonic Mania Pojazd Eggmana jest zmodyfikowaną wersja pojazdu z pierwszej gry. Posiada dwie dodatkowe lampki z przodu i otwór pod środkową lampą, osłony po bokach pojazdu, a przednia szyba może teraz przykryć całą górną cześć maszyny pozwalając na jej lepszą ochronę. Robotnik wykorzystuje swój pojazd przez całą grę i doczepiając do niego gadżety stara się pokonać Sonica. W Studiopolis Zone używa go jako Weather Mobile. Następnie pojazd doktora jest widziany w Hydrocity Zone, gdzie za jego sterami siada kierowana przez gracza postać i używa go do walki z doktorem. Pod sam koniec gry, Eggman transformuje swój pojazd w Klepto Mobile i walczy z Soniciem i Heavy Kingiem o Phantom Ruby. Poza tym doktor używa pojazdu do transportu i prawdopodobnie używa go do ucieczki poza ekranem. Sonic Forces thumb|left|Egg Mobile uszkodzony po walce w Green Hill W Sonic Forces Egg Mobile jest głównym pojazdem Eggmana, tak samo jak w poprzednich grach. Posiada ten sam wygląd co od Sonic Unleashed. W Green Hill Eggman wykorzystuje pojazd do walki z klasycznym Soniciem. Posiada wtedy wysuwaną piłę tarczową, podobną do kuli w Egg Mobile-H, a także pilotuje Egg Dragoona. Po walce Egg Mobile zostaje poważnie uszkodzony i rozbija się. Eggmanowi udaje się jednak szybko naprawić pojazd i odlecieć. Pod koniec gry Egg Mobile służy doktorowi do pilotowania Death Egg Robota, zasilanego mocą Phantom Ruby. Sonic Mania Adventures [[Plik:SMA ep 2 14.png|thumb|Egg Mobile z wiertłami w odcinku Sonic and Tails]] W serialu Eggman korzysta z takiego samego Egg Mobilu jak w pierwszej grze. W odcinku Sonic Returns Eggman wykorzystał Egg Mobile do transportu kapsuły, w której zamknięty był Flicky. W odcinku Sonic and Tails Eggman ulepszył Egg Mobile, dodając mu trzy wiertła. Zamierzał go wykorzystać do wykopania szmaragdu. Sonic próbował mu w tym przeszkodzić, ale został wyrzucony daleko w powietrze przez otrzymanie ciosu wiertłem. Sonic wrócił później i z pomocą Tailsa zniszczył wiertła Egg Mobilu. Pojazd eksplodował wyrzucając Eggmana w powietrze. W innych grach Seria Sonic Drift W grach Sonic Drift i Sonic Drift 2 pojazdem Eggmana jest Egg Mobile o nazwie Egg Typhoon. Posiada dużą prędkość, ale słabe przyspieszenie. Jego specjalna umiejętność pozwala na zrzucanie min wybuchowych na trasę Seria Sega Superstars W Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing i Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Eggman wykorzystuje ulepszony Egg Mobile znany jako Egg Monster. Charakteryzowany jest na monster trucka, dlatego posiada wielkie kółka. W drugiej grze wygląda inaczej - jest czerwonym Egg Mobilem z wąsami i okularami doktora oraz gąsienicami zamiast kół. W obu grach specjalna umiejętność pozwala doktorowi na transformowanie pojazdu w latający Egg Mobile strzelający rakietami. Seria Sonic Riders W grach Sonic Riders i Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Egg Mobile wygląda identycznie jak w Sonic Adventure. Eggman podczepiał do niego różne uchwyty i metalowe ramiona, które pozwalały mu kraść ważne przedmioty jak klucz do Babylon Garden czy Arki Kosmosu. Sonic Dash W Sonic Dash Egg Mobile uzbrojony jest w wyrzutnie rakiet po bokach. Eggman wykorzystuje go w walce z bossem. Najpierw strzela w gracza rakietami, a później zrzuca na trasę bomby. Ostatni etap polega na zniszczeniu bossa. Na ekranie ukażą się dwa celowniki i kiedy zejdą się w jedno miejsce, należy je dotknąć i postać wykona wtedy atak. Po otrzymaniu trzech ciosów Eggman zostanie pokonany a gracz otrzyma dodatkowe punkty. Jedno niecelne trafienie oznacza ucieczkę doktora i brak bonusu. Seria Sonic Runners Sonic Runners W Sonic Runners Doktor Eggman pilotuje swój Egg Mobile wyładowany pierścieniami i stara się uciekać przed graczem. Na trasie gracza rozstawia różne bomby oraz piły tarczowe, aby utrudnić rozgrywkę. Zadanie Eggmanowi ciosu pozwala zdobyć pierścienie. Kiedy czas na walkę z bossem dobiegnie końca, Eggman zrzuci bombę dymną i zniknie, a postać przyspieszy swój bieg. Ulepszony Egg Mobile pojawia się również w trzech walkach z bossami: Iron Ball Eggmobile, Missile Eggmobile i Saw Arm Eggmobile. Sonic Runners Adventure W Sonic Runners Adventure Egg Mobile jest głównym pojazdem Doktora Eggmana. Jego ulepszona wersja pojawia się jako boss: Iron Ball Eggmobile. LEGO Dimensions W LEGO Dimensions Egg Mobile wygląda prawie identycznie jak w Sonic the Hedgehog 4. Eggman zamontował na nim początkowo urządzenie do otwierania portali do innych wymiarów. Sonic pozbawił go jednak tego urządzenia i odtąd doktor wykorzystywał pojazd do transportu i pilotowania innych robotów. Egg Mobile dwukrotnie służy jako boss po raz pierwszy w Emerald Coast (Egg Mobile strzelający rakietami), potem Marble Zone (Egg Mobile strzelającymi wiązkami ognia). Egg Mobile na tych poziomach posiadają dodatkowe elementy jak np. metalowe uchwyty czy wyrzutnie rakiet. W innych mediach Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog [[Plik:Super Special Sonic Search Smash Squad Ep 084.png|thumb|Egg-O-Matic w Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog]] Egg Mobile w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog określany jest jedynie mianem Egg-O-Matic. Wygląda podobnie jak Egg Mobile z gry Sonic the Hedgehog, z dodatkowym elementem na spodzie, który pochodzi od bossa poziomu Star Light Zone. Robotnik używa tego pojazdu zwykle do osobistego transportu, ale może także doczepić dwa dodatkowe kokpity aby umożliwić wygodny transport większej ilości pasażerów. Sonic X W serialu anime Sonic X, Doktor Eggman również posiada swój Egg Mobile, którego rola nie różni się zbytnio od tej pełnionej w grach. Wygląd pojazdu nie ulega jednak zmianom. Zawsze posiada szaro-czerwony schemat kolorów. Posiada dwa czerwone skrzydła po bokach, oraz kolec u spodu. Z przodu mieści się zielona lampka, która może strzelać laserami, a także wyrzutnie rakietowych pocisków. Ciekawostki * Egg Mobile nie jest pokazany w Sonic Rivals, a mimo to Eggman Nega jest w stanie uciec z przegranej walki. * W trakcie kilku przerywników filmowych w Sonic Unleashed, Eggman posiada konsolę SEGA Dreamcast, leżącą na siedzeniu Egg Mobila. * Od gry Sonic Unleashed, Egg Mobile posiada przycisk z siedmioma guzikami, których kolory odzwierciedlają barwy Szmaragdów Chaosu. Kategoria:Eggmobile Kategoria:Pojazdy latające